The Gathering Dark
'' The Gathering Dark is a YA/Teen historical fiction novel written and illustrated by Hannah Bottenberg. It takes place in France at the time of the French Revolution and follows a collection of characters as they struggle through this tumultuous time period. Official Synopsis ''Timothée Ambroise is a commoner. Timothée Ambroise is also nobility. Raised in one caste and brought into the other, he not only has conflicting feelings about himself, but also about the deteriorating state of his country. Dark times have fallen over France, people are starving, and the king and his court are slipping deeper and deeper into debts. Ill feelings between classes are about to erupt into a bloody revolution, and no one will be safe from the coming terror. Armed with nothing but his tenacity and his wits, Timothée must do everything in his power to protect those he loves and holds dear, or risk being sent to the guillotine. Main Characters Timothée Ambroise The story's protagonist, Timothée Ambroise is a young peasant boy who discovers that he has ties to the French Aristocracy. During the Revolution his beliefs about family and what it truly means to be free are put to the test. In 1788, at the age of 13, he is asked by the Marquis de Vallois to join the houshold staff at his château where Timothée discovers a Pandora's box of secrets that will change his life. The Marquis de Vallois Charles de Giverny, the Marquis de Vallois, is the noble whose land Timothée's family lives on. He is also the story's deuteragonist. Although he is a member of the Aristocracy, he is quite liberal and has never been keen on the Second Estate's misuse of power and influence. After being away at Paris for some time, he returns to his family home in 1788 and is taken aback by his mother's mistreatment of their tenants durning his absence. Céleste Ridelieu Céleste Ridelieu is Timothée's young mother; a hard-working, no-nonsense woman who takes care of her family with pride and love. Although her family has been plagued by poverty, she faces adversity with determination. Gaston Junot The primary antagonist, Gaston Junot is the Marquis de Vallois's jealous and coniving valet. Although he appears to be loyal to the Marquis, he inwardly hates him. Céline de Toussaint, the Marquise de Vallois Céline de Toussaint is the Marquis's widowed mother. She is overbearing and extremely conservative. She is also quick to judge her son and is always trying to micromanage his life. Laurette du Bois, the Comtesse de Ray Laurette du Bois is the Marquis's young niece, the daughter of his elder sister. At the age of thirteen she became orphaned and the Marquis served as her legal guardian until she was old enough to be married. She is now engaged to Chevalier François de Matier de Saint-André. François de Matier de Saint-André François de Saint-André is Laurette's former tutor and now her fiancée. He is a charismatic fencing champion and the heir of a noble family from Provence. Supporting Characters Chateau Staff & Residents Jean-Claude Barrette Jean-Claude is the chief butler and major-domo of the Chateau de Vallois. For the most part he is stern and logical. Rosalie Géroux Rosalie is Jean-Claude's wife, and the housekeeper and head cook of the Chateau. She is caring and sweet, but is also a perfectionist. Barrette Children Rosalie and Jean-Claude also have seven children. See: Héloise Barrette, Marc Barrette, Barrette Children Jules Gilbert Jules is one of the Chateau's stable hands, a young teen who is friends with Heloise and Marc Barrette. He is very talkative, eager to please, and can be obnoxious. Maurice Toupin Maurice is the Chateau's under-butler who is a womaniser, often flirting with the maids in the household. He is friends with Gaston. Anne de la Croix Anne is a young noblewoman who serves as Celine's lady-in-waiting. She is smitten with the Marquis and it is implied that she has a romantic past with him, though this relationship has since ceased to exist.